The Voyage Home
by Nonneke
Summary: Tony & Doug's last adventure.
1. Chapter 1

When I was 14 I wrote this episote for the Time Tunnel, because I thought it was a real shame that Doug and Tony never made it home. I try to change the sentences into a more "normal"language instead of that of a 14 year old, otherwise, the story is precisely as I wrote it all those years ago.

* * *

_Two American scientists are lost in the swirling maze of past and future ages during the first experiments on America's greatest and most secret project - The Time Tunnel. Tony Newman and Doug Phillips now tumble helplessly towards a new, fantastic adventure somewhere along the infinite corridors of time..._

The dizziness grew worse and Tony knew they would soon reach their new destination. Would it be home this time? He hoped so. He and Doug had lived through many adventures and all he wanted now was to go home. The general, Ray and all the others had found a new way to get them home. And general Kirk had promised them they would be home soon.

Tony's feet landed on solid ground. He rolled over and got up almost immediately. He had landed on a green hill and he could smell the grass and flowers. In the nearby lake swans drifted lazily on the water.

A few meters away he saw his friend who had landed at a group of trees. He was lying on his back and didn't move.

_Doug!_ Tony called out as he ran towards his friend.

Kneeling next to Doug he quickly examined him. There was a bruise on his head but no other obvious injuries. He must have landed against a tree.

Doug gave a small moan and started to move. He tried to sit up but would have fallen back had Tony not supported him.

Doug opened his eyes only to quickly close them again as the world started to spin violently. Carefully he tried opening them again after a few minutes.

Finally the world stopped spinning. He looked at his friend.

_Are you all right Tony?_

His friend nodded.

_Where are we?_

Tony shrugged _I don't know yet._

Slowly Doug got up. _Let's find out then_.

But Tony stopped him. _Are you all _right?

Doug nodded. _Yes, just a headache_.

Together they walked down the hill.

At the bottom of the hill a green valley with fields of crops and fruit trees stretched out before them.

They walked towards the small town they saw.

_At least it looks like these houses are built in our time_. Tony said. feeling a spark of hope.Doug smiled. _They most certainly do._ he admitted.

When they came across a cabin and saw the door was open they looked inside. No one was there. On the wall was a picture of a man and a woman. Judging from the clothes they wore on the picture, this picture was taken in modern time.

_Doug, we made it home this time!_

Doug smiled, picking up a newspaper.

The smile on Doug's face faded. He sighed.

_What is it? _

Doug handed Tony the newspaper.

Tony's smile widened. _More proof that we are home, in our own time?_

He asked while accepting the newspaper.

_No, Tony, we are not home._


	2. Chapter 2

_What do you mean? It looks like a modern day newspaper. _

_Tony, look at the date._

Reluctantly Tony looked. His face turned grey_. But that is 3 years before we stepped into the tunnel, he gasped._

Doug nodded.

_No. this is not happening. What if this is an old news paper?_

_A 3 year old newspaper, that looks it rolled down the press this morning_? Doug asked in a soft voice.

Tony didn't answer.

Suddenly Tony felt an anger he couldn't control. He was tired and wanted to go home. They came so close now. He shook his head. This wasn't happening. It was all a bad dream. Maybe if he closed his eyes, he would wake up in his own town, his own era and everything would have been a bad dream.

He felt a hand on his shoulder.

_We should find a place to rest for this night. We can try to contact the time tunnel tomorrow. Maybe they can get us back, now that we are so close._ Doug said.

_What do you suggest?_ Tony asked angrily.

_That we go there_,_and just walk in? You are pretty amazing, you know that? I want to go home. Now! I don't want to wait until the general thinks of something else that won't work and brings us further from our own time again._

Angrily he turned away from his friend.

_The general, Ann and Ray are doing what they can. They will get us home somehow._ Doug answered.

_They haven't been successful yet._ Tony spat out, facing Doug.

_Tony, I understand how you feel, I…_ Doug started.

But Tony cut him off.

_Sure, Dr. Phillips knows everything but I don't want to hear any more logical and obvious statements from you. _

_Tony calm down. We are both disappointed, but loosing control is not helping us, _Doug tried reasoning with his angry friend. He stepped forward and put a hand on his agitated friends shoulder.

_I don't want to calm down!_ Tony shouted. _I don't want to listen to you or the general. I want to go home._

Tony knew he was being unreasonable, but the disappointment of being so close and yet unable to go home, made him angry beyond words.

When Doug opened his mouth to answer, Tony cut him off.

_Not all of us can turn off their feelings and be a scientist who only uses cold intellect, like you. _And with that he pushed his friend away and ran off.

_Tony, wait!_

Doug shook his head. He better go after his friend before he gets himself in to trouble.

Tony was sitting under a tree near the lake. He was angry still, but mostly with himself. Sure he wanted to go home more than anything else, but it wasn't Doug's fault that got them stranded here. After all Tony himself stepped into the Tunnel. Doug only followed to help.

_Tony! _A familiar voice cried out.

Sighing, Tony got up. He had to apologise for his outburst earlier.

_- Tony, where are you?_

He got up and slowly walked towards his friend's voice when he heard a noise that sounded like a shot.

Doug felt a hard push against his chest. He fell down. From somewhere far away he heard voices. He heard someone call his name others speaking gibberish before darkness overtook him.

With horror Tony watched his friend grab his chest and than fall to the ground. _NO! Doug!_

He knelt next to his friend. _Doug? Are you all right? Talk to me .Doug, please._ Tony begged.

Suddenly there where people all around them. Hands grabbed him, pulled him away from his friend.

_No. he needs help!_ Tony tried to get away from the hands that where keeping him from Doug.

_Let the doctor do his job_. A soft but firm voice said in his ear.

Tony looked at the woman who was holding him.

_It's my fault. Please don't let him die._ He begged.

The woman gently looked at him._ Mike is a good doctor, he will do everything in his power to safe your friend._

Tony looked at his friend, lying there so still, so pale. It really scared him.

After what seemed an eternity, the doctor got up. _He's stable for the moment. We can move him, but we need to get him to the OR now. _


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was pacing up and down the waiting area. It felt like hours since they took Doug to the OR. Tony felt really awful. He felt guilty about the argument and felt it was his fault that his friend got shot. Why didn't any one tell him how Doug was doing?

The door opened and the woman who was there before came in.

_I brought you something to eat._

_I don't want anything._

The woman sight_. I_ _understand, but you need your strength to help your friend._

Tony did not answer. Silently he watched the woman put the food and drinks she had brought on the table.

_I will eat, if you stay here_. Tony suddenly said.

The woman nodded and sat down. Tony was glad, he was no longer alone and he ate some.

_I am Newman, Tony Newman,_ he said with a small smile.

_Ivy Sands_, the woman answered.

A police officer came in. he said down. _How is your friend doing?_

It was Ivy who answered. _He is still in OR._

The police officer nodded. he turned his attention to Tony. _I need you to tell me what happened. _

Tony sighed. He did not want to think about what had happened. He lowered his head.

Than he felt a touch on his arm. Tony looked up. It was Ivy who had put her hand on his arm offering support.

Grateful for the support, Tony tolled the officer what had happened. Well, he left out the bit about their argument and the fact they where time travellers.

When Tony fell silent, the officer spoke. _We think your friend is a victim of the so called wildlife shooter._

At Tony's inquiring look, Ivy explained. _This man shoots at people who e feels are disturbing the wild life near the lake. _

The officer nodded. _Your friend is the 5__th__ victim in 3 weeks. We know his identity, but we haven't been able to catch him yet._

_Where are you staying?_ The officer wanted to know.

Tony shrugged.

_That won't do. I need to be able to contact you during the investigation._

_You can stay at my place_. Ivy offered.

Tony nodded.

_All right that's settled then. I will be in touch._ And with that the officer tapped his head and left.

Tony and Ivy sat in the waiting room silently. Finally the doctor came in. he looked tired.

If your friend makes it through the next…say…10 hours, he will live. I have done all I can for him. Now it is your friends turn to fight.

_Can I see Doug?_

_Yes, but only a few minutes. He needs his rest most of all now._

Tony nodded. he followed the doctor to the room where his friend lay.

Tony pulled a chair closer to the bed. he sat down. Carefully to not disturb him, he grabbed Doug's hand.

_I am sorry, Doug, so sorry. I didn't mean those things I said. Please wake up._ He begged.

Tony didn't know how long he sat there when Ivy came in.

_We better go. Let your friend rest._

_No_. Tony shook his head. He didn't want to leave his friend there.

Mike said he would let us know if anything changes. Ivy said.

Reluctantly Tony got up and followed Ivy out.

Tony was worried. The shooting was three days ago and still Doug did not wake up. According to Doctor Mike, his friend was physically well. All they could do was wait.

The waiting nearly drove Tony mad.

_Tony? I am on my way to the market_. A gentle voice disturbed his thoughts. Tony smiled at Ivy. _Are you sure you will be all right?_

Tony nodded and watched her walk away. He was grateful for Ivy's company and support these past days.


	4. Chapter 4

Do we finally have enough power for voice contact? Admiral Kirk wanted to know.

Ray nodded. Yes sir, but only a few minutes.

An adjusted some controls and added. _You may speak now sir._

_Tony, can you hear me?_

Tony froze at the sound.

_Yes, sir._ Was all he could manage.

_How's Doug?_ That was Ann's voice.

Doug is still unconscious.

_Tony listen, we need a few mor__e days before we can attempt another transfer. We are sure that it will work this time. So you take care, you hear?_

Tony nodded. He wanted to answer, but a movement got his attention.

He turned around and looked into Ivy's eyes.

_Who are you talking to? What's going on here? Don't tell me it was the radio. You where talking to some one and there is no one here. __Who are you?_ She demanded.

Tony did not immediately answer, but walked towards the woman.

He stopped when she backed up.

Tony opened his mouth to answer, but hesitated. He shouldn't tell her the truth, but he did not like having secrets from her either.

Tony sighed. _Sit down. I will tell you_. He decided.

He sat next to her and started telling about the Time Tunnel and how they hadn't been able to get back. Tony's voice dropped when he tolled her about the argument he had with Doug before he got shot.

When he finally stopped talking he lowered his head, so avoiding Ivy's gaze. Tony's unease grew with every moment Ivy stayed silent.

_Damn Tony that is quite a story_. She managed after what seemed an eternity. She hesitated before asking. _What ís your time?_

3 years from now. Tony answered with a sour look on his face.

Tony, that is…

…too close to be funny. Tony bitterly finished the sentence.

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. It was the police officer.

_I thought you would like to know that we found the hide out of the shooter. We are going to have a look there now and hopefully we will catch him today._

I want to come. Tony said.

The officer watched him closely. _All right._ He finally said. _But you will listen to me and do exactly as I tell you._

Tony nodded. Ivy watched them go with mixed feelings.

Another knock on the door. This time it was a boy. _Doctor Mike says that you must come to the hospital. _He tolled Ivy. She rushed over there hoping for good news.

In the mean time Tony and the police officer had joined the other police men and volunteers. Orders and instructions where given before they all walked over to a small house near the lake. The little house was well hidden between the bushes and trees and there fore hard to spot from the road.

Carefully the police men surrounded the house. The volunteers stayed hind the police men.

At first all seemed to go well. The police ordered the man to come out, which he did. He held his hands up as if to show he was unarmed. But all of the sudden he reached in his coat and held out a weapon. He shot and wounded a police officer and ran towards the volunteers. One of them threw a knife in his arm so making the man drop his weapon.

The man ran and disappeared between the trees. Tony and three volunteers followed him and. The managed to get the man trapped between them and waited for the police to arrest him.

When Tony got back to Ivy's house, nobody was there. Doug! He thought and rushed over to the hospital. He went straight to Doug's room.

Tony looked closely at his friend. He lay still, eyes closed but his colour had returned. He did not look so awfully grey any more.

Slowly Tony reached out and took his friend's hand in his own.

Doug opened his eyes. When he spotted Tony, a small smile carved his lips.

Doug tried to speak but no sound came out.

Tony smiled.

Doug tried to speak again. _Are you all right, Tony?_

Tony nodded.

_Where are we?_

_In a hospital._

_What happened?_

Tony hesitated before answering. _We had an argument and you got shot._

_I don't remember. _Doug confessed.

Tony looked at his friend. _You need to rest. I will stay here with you._

Doug nodded.

Tony reached for the chair to sit close to his friend. He was still holding on to Doug's hand which gave him the much needed reassurance Doug would be just fine.

Softly Doug squeezed his friend's hand before closing his eyes and falling into a much needed sleep.

Tony looked up when the door opened. Ivy came in.

_He woke up._ Tony said happily.

_Your friend will be fine._ Ivy smiled back.

Tony and Ivy sat in the grass near the lake.

_I love it here. Ivy said. I am so glad it is safe again._

Tony smiled, but did not answer.

Ivy continued. _I used to come here often. Just to sit here. Watch the water and the swans. They are so beautyfull._

Ivy looked at Tony.

_I'm sorry, I drag you here and keep rambling on about how lovely it is and you must hate it here after…_

Tony's smile grew wider. _Not really. I like sitting here with you. Doug will leave the hospital tomorrow. _

Ivy smiled too. They watched the swans swim on the lake.

Tony put his arm around Ivy. _They should rename the lake and name it Swan Lake._

_I'd like that_. Ivy smiled.

Doug looked at his friend. They where sitting in the garden enjoying the summer sun. Clearly something was bothering his friend.

_What is it that is bothering you Tony?_

To Doug's surprise Tony flinched and looked away. He felt unbearably guilty about their argument and all that he had said in his anger. Tony felt it was his fault that Doug got hurt.

_Is it about Cassie?_

Surprised Tony looked up. _Why do you think that?_ He managed in a small voice.

_Did you fall in love with her?_

Tony smiled sadly before he answered. _I did, but that is not what is bothering me the most._

_Then what else is bothering you?_

_I am sorry Doug_. Tony said. Before Doug could answer, he tolled Doug about the argument and his guilt.

_I didn't mean the things I said. My anger almost got you killed._ Tony said as his voice broke. He looked away.

Doug had listened to his friend with growing surprise.

_Tony look at me. _

_Please?_ He added when his friend was slow to respond.

Reluctantly Tony looked up.

_There is no reason to feel guilty_. Doug said firmly.

_But I..._

Doug shook his head.

_Tony, listen. I don't remember the argument, but I do remember that we've been friends for a long time. If it makes you feel better, I forgive you._

Tony looked into his friends honest eyes and smiled.

_So what's going on with you and Ivy?_

Tony sight. Nothing. _I don't even know how she feels about me._

Ivy chose that moment to enter the garden.

_Tony, Doug, there's something you must see._

She quickly went into the house, followed by both men.

On the table stood a small box. Ivy pointed at it. _I think it's for you._

Tony gasped when he saw the picture on the box. It was from the time tunnel. Doug opened it. It contained a small device and a note.

We will make a transfer today at 21:00 h. you must stay together and turn on the device so we can get a more stable fix. We are looking forward to seeing you again.

General Kirk.

Doug and Tony smiled at each other. _We are going home!_ Tony exclaimed. When he saw Ivy his smile fell. Ivy smiled. _Well Tony, let's hope it works and this will be your last transfer._

_It is time_. Tony said. Ivy nodded.

Doug turned on the device. He had said goodbye to Ivy before.

Tony looked at Ivy_. I don't want to go. _He said as he gave her a fierce hug.

_Yes you do._ She softly answered.

_I will visit you when I get back. He promised._

_I like that. _Ivy smiled.

_Tony, it is time. _

Ivy stepped back. Tony stood next to Doug.

Ivy watched the two men disappear.


	5. Chapter 5

_Doug!_ Ann rushed towards him and hugged him like she never would let him go again.

General Kirk smiled. He was very relieved the transfer finally went well.

_Where__'s Tony?_ Ray suddenly asked his voice coloured with concern.

Doug felt his smile fade. He released Ann and turned around. His stomach fell when he saw the empty tunnel.

_What's wrong?_ Kirk demanded.

Ann rushed towards the controls, followed by Doug.

_It looks like Tony is caught in the vortex._

_Well, get him out._ Doug demanded.

_We can't, he is not landing in any time. _Ray said

_He's just travelling in the vortex and his signal is getting weaker._ Ann added.

For almost an hour they tried to boost Tony's signal and get him back, but nothing seemed to work. Tony's signal was getting weaker.

_What can we do now?_ Doug asked.

_Come on Doug. We'll get him back somehow_. Ann answered softly although she didn't know how either.

General Kirk sadly had to admit that he was running out of ideas as well.

_Send me after him_. Doug suddenly said. General Kirk shook his head. _No Doug, we can't risk loosing both of you._

_I can not stand here and watch Tony get lost forever_. Doug said with a grim face.

_Maybe __there is another way_. Ray suddenly said. _We still have the alien device. If we link that to the tunnel, we might be able to boost Tony's signal enough so we can make a transfer._

Doug looked questioningly at Ray, but he stepped a side when they others started to work. They seemed to know precisely what Ray wanted to try.

To Doug it seemed an eternity, but finally the device was linked to the tunnel and General Kirk said _we're going to make the transfer in 3 minutes._

Ann started the count down. Finally the tunnel opened and a form appeared.

Tony! Doug rushed to his friend and helped him out of the tunnel.

_Tony, are you all right?_

His friend nodded, but was unable to speak when he was gasping for air.

When he looked up, Tony's eyes widened. _Doug, are we…?_

_Yes, Tony. We are home._

8 months later:

The team of the Time Tunnel had been very busy analyzing all the data. It would take many months more, but they where optimistic that time travel would be safe within a reasonable time.

Doug looked at his friend. _Are you all right Tony?_

Tony nodded. _Yes. I was just lost in thoughts_.

_What where you thinking of?_ Doug asked curiously, although he had a pretty good idea.

_I was thinking about Ivy. Just can'__t seem to forget her._ Tony sighed.

_Than maybe you should visit her. _

Tony looked at his friend before he slowly nodded.

It was a lovely autumn day when Tony, Doug and Ann reached Ivy's house. She was not at home and a neighbour tolled them that she was out for a walk, but she had no idea where Ivy might have gone. Tony smiled. _I know where she is._

Ivy was sitting near the lake, watching the swans and other water animals. Tony watched her, smiling.

_Mommy_! A young girl yelled. Ivy got up and smiled at the little girl running towards her.

Ivy opened her arms and swirled the girl around. _More!_ She demanded.

Ivy smiled. _Does your daddy know you're here?_ She asked.

_Yes he does_. A gentle voice answered.

With growing unease Tony watched the scene before him. This wasn't happening. Ivy and Doctor Mike? No.

_I want to ask you something._ Mike said while taking a small box out of his pocket.

Tony looked away. He did not want to see or hear this.

_Are you going to purpose to her? It's about time. _

_Yes, I am. I bought her this ring._

_It is lovely; she's going to love this ring_. Ivy said, admiring the gold ring with a dolphin and 3 little stones.

Surprised Tony looked up.

Ivy, I would like to be alone with Vera tonight. Can Mery stay with you??

Of course, Mery can stay with me. We're going to have a lot of fun, right, princess?

Mery nodded eagerly. I want to sleep to. Can I daddy? Please?

Mike and Ivy shared a look. _Sure you can_. Ivy said.

_Great! Daddy, can I play?_

_Sure princess, but stay in sight._

Happily Mery ran towards the other children who where playing in the grass.

_Are you __all right with this Ivy?_

_Why shouldn't I be? You and Vera make a lovely couple._

_I agree. _Mike smiled_. But things will change. I mean, Vera will be there for Mery too. _

_I know_ Ivy sighed.

_You can still see her when you want to._

Mike grinned_. You should find some one to._ Ivy shook her head.

_You're not still stinking about Newman, are you?_

_Mike, I…_

Mike sighed impatiently. _Ivy, it's been what? 4 years? When do you realise that he is not coming back? For all you know he has a family at home._

Ivy sighed. She couldn't tell Mike that Tony was a time traveller and that she still had some hope he would come back. So she just answered _I know Mike, I just fell in love with him and can't forget._

After a short pause she added _why don't you go home and prepare for your dinner and leave Mery with me._

Tony watched Ivy and Mery say goodbye to Mike. He smiled at his friends. _She loves me._

Ivy and Mery spent the rest of the afternoon in the park then on the way home they stopped at the local takeaway to buy some burgers and fries.

Ivy opened the door when the neighbour stopped her. These flowers are for you.

Ivy thanked her and they went inside.

_Pretty flowers,_ Mery smiled. _They smell nice. Smell them Ivy. Who are they from?_

I don't know. Ivy answered.

_There's a card_. Mery pointed.

Ivy took the card and read it. Meet me at Swan Lake tomorrow at noon. No signature, but none was needed. Confused Ivy stared at the card. This must be a bad joke. Than she shook her head. Who ever wrote it, she would find out tomorrow. Mery helped Ivy put the flowers on a nice spot and they enjoyed their meal. They spent the evening with games. It was a pleasant evening, but Ivy's thought kept wandering back to the card.

_Daddy_! Mery hugged her father.

_Hi Mike, Vera, how was your evening?_ Vera smiled and showed the ring for an answer.

_How was your evening, princes?_

_We ate hamburgers and we did funny games._ Mery answered. _And Ivy got flowers. Pretty flowers. She has a date today. _

Slowly Ivy walked to the lake. Would Tony really be there or was it a bad joke? Ivy sat down on a bench. She did not have to wait long. A boy appeared. He handed her a note and immediately he left. Ivy looked at the note. Turn around. It said.

Slowly she got up. She turned around to look into the smiling eyes of Tony Newman.

Tony opened his arms and Ivy hugged him. When they broke apart she greeted Doug who introduced Ann.

_Does this mean you two made it back home?_ Ivy wanted to know.

Tony put his arm around Ivy and smiled. _Sure does._

Ann added _well getting Doug back was the easy part, Tony took us a bit longer._

Ivy smiled at Tony. _You just had to be difficult, did you?_

They decided to take a walk around the lake. Suddenly Tony asked: _what is your relationship with the girl Mery?_

Ivy looked at Tony.

_We got here yesterday and saw you here. She called you mommy. I thought you and Mike, well…_

Ivy smiled_. Mery is Mike's daughter. Her mother died shortly after she was born. I helped Mike with Mery when ever I could. A while ago Mery wanted to go to a mother-daughter event. Mike suggested she should ask me_. Ivy laughed at the memory. _So Mery tolled me, that if she could call me mommy, she would take me to this great party._

_Resourceful young lady_. Doug laughed.

_Yesterday you said that you loved me._ Tony said barely audible.

_Ivy nodded. does that bother you?_ She softly asked.

_No, not at all._ Tony stated firmly.

_Great_. Ivy smiled back.

When they reached Ivy's house, a smiling Mery opened the door for them. She led them to the dinner table_. Look. I made dinner for you and Tony._

Mike appeared. He looked at Doug and Ann. _All right then. We'll be off. We have dinner at my place._

_Yes._ Mery stated happily. _This dinner is especially for Ivy and Tony_.

Ivy and Tony shared a look than turned their attention to Mike. Who smiled before elaborating: _I ran into Phillips last night. We thought you two could use some time together. We will leave you now. What about we meet later at Lucy's pub?_

Ivy smiled. _Yes, Mike we'll be there._ She turned her attention to Ivy. _Thank you for these lovely surprise princes._

Mery smiled proudly when Ivy added. _This will be the most special dinner ever._

Tony nodded in agreement.

fin


End file.
